


Not the Big Bad Wolf

by PhoenixWytch



Series: H50 - Word of the Day [7]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Community: 1_million_words, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-06
Updated: 2013-08-06
Packaged: 2017-12-22 15:54:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/915123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhoenixWytch/pseuds/PhoenixWytch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by the <a href="http://1-million-words.livejournal.com/214899.html">Word of the Day</a>, tenebrous, at <a href="http://1-million-words.livejournal.com/">1_million_words</a>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not the Big Bad Wolf

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** I do not own _Hawaii Five-0_ or any of the characters from _Hawaii Five-0_. If I did own them, Steve and Danny would be shacked up in Steve’s beachside home with custody of Grace and knocking boots every night.

For three days after Danny stated he was leaving and Steve responded with a resounding no, they both made a point of avoiding each other. They don’t speak to the other. They don’t touch. It was to the point that they wouldn’t even be in the same room together and folks were noticing, especially their friends and family.

Chin and Kono both cornered Steve at different times to tell him to apologize for whatever it was that he had done to piss off Danny. Neither one listened or believed Steve when he stated that it was Danny that had messed up this time. They were firmly of the belief that Danny was the victim and Steve needed to seek his forgiveness.

Catherine, Doris, Mary Ann, and even Duke were all of the similar mindsets as Chin and Kono. The mindset that only Steve ever makes mistakes in his and Danny’s relationship. That only Steve would ever mess up the best relationship either man has had. It cuts Steve to the quick that they all believe that Danny can do no wrong and that he can do no right.

Max and Kamekona at least give Steve the benefit of the doubt when they speak to Steve about the cold front between the SEAL and detective. Max states that he is more concerned with they’re ability to work together with this situation hanging over their heads. Kamekona just gives voice to his believe in the two being meant for each other and that they would get through this ordeal together.

All in all Steve’s thoughts are tenebrous as he enters the house. He can’t help but wonder what Danny has told everyone when they spoke to him or if he is the only one that has gotten hounded to apologize like he is the Big Bad Wolf and Danny is Little Red. For once he would like his friends, his family to see that he isn’t the sole screw up in his and Danny’s relationship while Danny is the perfect and poorly treated innocent.

He is about to grab a beer when he spots Danny and he freezes. Steve can’t help but wonder what Danny wants, even as he himself wants to run from a confrontation he is sure will result in his heart being broken. Because no matter what he told Danny three nights past, if Danny wants to leave or if Danny wants him to leave, he will. He will do everything within his power to make Danny happy. Even be the Big Bad Wolf.


End file.
